dreadnought_tcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions/Speed Phase, Gear Change, and Speed Card
Q: Question regarding "Speed Phase / speed action / Gear Change". What kind of actions is classified as speed actions? A: There are two kinds of speed actions, "Gear Change" (limited only once per turn) and "Speed Abilities". Additionally, "God Draw" is also classified as a speed action. For this reason, you may perform God Draw before or after Gear Change. Because speed actions are seldom performed, you must tell your opponent if you want to do any speed action. Q: Question regarding "Speed Phase / Gear Change". After the faster player chooses to not perform Gear Change, the slower player then chooses to perform Gear Change. In this case, can the faster player perform Gear Change after that? A: No, he/she may not. In the Speed Phase, the faster player does speed actions before slower player. This means that you may declare to do Gear Change as long as you have the priority to do so, but the choice is only "to do Gear Change or not at all". Q: Question regarding "Speed Phase / speed card". If two decks in a match consist of cards that have the same speed grade on all of them, assuming that none of them performed mulligan (so the number of cards in those decks is still the same), then the turn will always result with "speed burn" until the end of the game. Is this possible? A: Yes. As you kindly pointed out, in the case where two people play with a deck whose all cards have the same speed grade, as long as none of them perform mulligan, speed burn continues to occur, until the match ends with a draw. Q: Question regarding "speed card / dummy". Is it possible to cast the speed card as a dummy? A: Yes. You may cast a speed card as a dummy. Speed cards are treated in the same way as cards in your hand, so you may cast it if it's a unit, play it if it's a code, play its Sub-Effect, or use it to fulfill a discard cost. Q: Question regarding "speed card / discard cost". The card in the Speed Area is treated as if it's in hand but also Open to public, but can it be discarded to pay costs? A: Yes, it can. You may cast the card in your Speed Area if it's a unit, play it if it's a code, play its Sub-Effect, or use it to fulfill a discard cost. Q: Question regarding "speed card / End Phase". If I cast a unit card from my Speed Area, will that unit be sent to the discard pile during the End Phase? In other words, will that unit maintain its nature as a speed card even after it's cast? A: No, that unit will not be discarded during End Phase (unless it's a dummy). Even if you cast a unit from your Speed Area, it will be treated in the same way as units that you cast from your hand. Q: Question regarding "Speed Phase / speed action / Gear Change". Since I don't clearly understand the procedure of Gear Change and speed actions, can you please tell me more? A: The procedures of the Speed Phase and the details of speed actions are described as follows (in an order). * Reveal speed cards Each player puts the top card of his/her deck onto the Speed Area in Open position. * Speed grade comparison Compare the speed grade of the cards in all Speed Area to determine which player is faster during that Speed Phase. If the speed grade of those cards is the same, speed burn automatically occurs until the speed grade becomes different. * Faster player's speed action The faster player may conduct speed actions any number of times in any order. * Slower player's speed action The slower player may conduct speed actions any number of times in any order. * Determining the first player If there is a Closed speed card, caused by factors like Gear Change (during process number 3 and/or 4), Open it. Then, compare again the speed grade, and if it is the same, speed burn automatically occurs until the speed grade becomes different. Finally, the first player can be determined this way, and the game proceeds to Draw Phase. The speed actions are "Gear Change" (limited only once per turn) and "Speed Abilities" (a single ability may only be used once per turn). Be careful when you are planning to perform Gear Change or use Speed Abilities, because the Speed Phase would advance in above order (1~5) so there will be no rewind. After the faster player does speed actions during step (3), the priority moves to the slower player on step (4). Gear Change may cause speed burn on step (5). Category:Game Mechanics Category:F.A.Q.